The Blue Taijitu
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Beacon Academy, one of the most well known combat schools that existed around the world of Remnant capable of turning Huntsman and Huntresses in training into fully fledged Huntsman and Huntresses, apart from a Mistral champion, a well-known company's daughter and a certain young rose, there was another individual that caught the attention of the headmaster. A blue haired boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Vale one of the five known kingdoms on Remnant and also home to the prestigious Beacon Academy; a combat school used to teach Huntsmen and Huntresses in training transforming them into professional Huntsmen and Huntresses who dedicate their lives to protecting their beloved kingdoms and the small villages that reside around the outskirts of said kingdoms.

Inside said academy a certain professor sighed in contempt as the last students leave her class and finally ending their days but to her it was not. Leaving her classroom she then proceeded to her personal office to look at the newest applicants that were joining this year. She opened her computer and looked through the application form that was actually a small quiz relating to how to handle or combat Grimm. She was quite surprised to see some well-known names like Pyhrra Nikos and Weiss Schnee joining the academy. And then there were the questionable ones like an individual named Jaune Arc, the answers he gave were more of less the ones you would find in answer sheets given to the school only for comparison but aside from that he was still acceptable.

After reviewing a few papers the professor stumbled upon an application form with answers that were completely different from all the answers that she came across from.

 _Q12._ _Should a huntsman/huntress be fighting against a stronger and more experienced enemy what would he/she do?_

 _Answer: The huntsman/huntress should be wielding two weapons and stare at the enemy with an intention of killing them and letting the enemy know it, should they be intimidated slowly but surely walk up to the target with your primary weapon on hand once the target no longer has vision of your face let go of your primary weapon and in one quick motion clap your hands as loud as possible rendering the enemy paralyzed for a short amount of time giving you ample time to attack them. In that short amount of time take out your secondary weapon and attack the target._

The professor read through the whole paper of this particular student and after that looked at the owner of the paper; Nagisa Shiota. After identifying the owner of the application she directly made a call for Ozpin, the headmaster of the academy.

"Professor Ozpin speaking," he said.

"I have a peculiar application form here and I don't know whether I should mark this or not," She said.

"Very well, please send it to me,"

After sending it she waited for the headmaster to come back, in the meantime she decided to continue to review the other applicants. It was after a few minutes later when her scroll ringed, picking it up she listened on Ozpin's verdict,

"Mark him a perfect," he said casually.

"What?"

"Clearly the boy knows his stuff seeing as how he's capable of coming up with such answers. I know the answers are wrong but if you look at it from a different angle it's actually all correct, for instance question twelve; when the target knows the fear of being killed he/she would focus more on the weapon that the huntsman is carrying to quickly react to any sudden movements, as the huntsman walks closer the more you move your eyes away from the enemy's face and instead all your attention is focused on the weapon, when that weapon is removed your eyes will follow it not noticing the target's hands closing together, upon contact the loud clap will impair the attacker's senses for a period of time giving a perfect opportunity for the huntsman to finish the target,"

She listened to the explanation well and understood it completely even now she also considers it as a perfect answer. Marking the form for a perfect score before Ozpin interrupts her.

"I would like to speak to this Nagisa once the school semester starts," he said over the phone mainly thinking out loud.

After looking through all the applicants she looked at the clock to see that the time is already 2:47 AM. Turning her computer off she decided to call it a day and get some well needed rest. As her eyes slowly close she remembers the name of the person who got a perfect score on the application form.

' _Naigsa Shiota,"_ She thought followed by her eyes completely closing.

Meanwhile in the rooftops of Vale a certain bluenette sneezed.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks an Assassination Classroom x RWBY crossover, I'll be honest I got the inspiration from the fanfiction: "The Sapphire Snake" written by Animapower if you don't know that I recommend you start reading it, it is really good and it's the main reason I wrote this. I really love to see Nagisa teaching the students even though he looks younger, and his bloodlust I can't forget about that it's always the best part. I might make a Gary Stu Nagisa but then again I might not but right now I'll give you a stat review of my version of Nagisa.**

 **The Nagisa Shiota that you're looking at is the ripe age of 24, seven years old after the death of Koro-Sensei, during that time he has honed his assassination skills becoming one of the most feared assassins in the world that works part time under Karasuma Tadaomi. Nagisa's fulltime work is being a teacher in Class 3-5 in Paradise High School ("When Nagisa Goes MIA" by BlueSkyBlue reference) but after a particular mission something happened and it brought him to Remnant, I will explain what happens in the later chapters so hold your horses.**

 **I think that's all I have to say, and without further ado**

 **Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _The crescent moon glowed brightly under the moonlight, under its gaze lie a thick canopy of leaves and branches, under said canopy was a jungle, the Amazon rainforest to be precise, known to house some of the most famous animals like the Scarlet Macaw, Spider Monkey, Poison Dart Frog and many more that are still undiscovered. Tourists always flock to the safer side of the forest to sightsee but still feel the adrenaline of seeing predators of the wild. But there is one tourist that isn't here to sightsee._

 _He wears a dark brown jacket that is covering a light body armor accompanied with pitch black leather pants and leather boots, on his right hand was a sharp combat knife with a terrifying serration on the back side of it, on his left is a HK USP 45 pistol attached with a silencer and glow sights, he had a light shade of sapphire blue hair and deeper blue eyes, his young complexion and rather short height would make people mistake he is but a teen, but to other's who specialize in dealing with "trash", he is the last person they would like to see in their rather short life when he sets his eyes on them. This particular dangerous individual in non-other than, Nagisa Shiota._

 _As for his reason for being outside at this rather late hour and not in the safety confines of his hotel room, well let's just say he's been eyeing a particular individual that he would love to meet up._

" _HQ this is Serpent, permission to begin the assassination?" he asked to no one around him._

 _The earpiece that settled itself on his ear buzzed to life giving his superiors their answer._

" _Serpent this is HQ, you may begin with the assassination,"_

 _Nagisa lowered his head after that; he was no longer a human being.  
_

 _He was an assassin at that point until the mission is finished._

* * *

Blake Belladonna stared at the open double doors that allowed the new students to enter the main hall, her preferred location? Leaning beside said doors. Little do the students know she was actually recognizing all of their scent but not as a creeper way no, she was doing this to make sure that no one followed her, especially a certain bull faunus.

Once the last students trickled in she finally turned around to see a man a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features; he wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. On his right hand In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa. This person is non-other than Ozpin, the headmaster of the academy.

Accompanying him was Glynda Goodwitch; a beautiful middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

All the students listened to the headmaster's speech, when it was ever everyone had mixed feelings like; anger for him underestimating them, sad because they think to his eyes they're only good because they qualified to be in the school, but there was one feeling that everyone had deep inside of them, the feeling of becoming the best, after all isn't that what this school is for? To make the best huntsmen and huntresses.

Ozpin stepped back only to be replaced by Goodwitch, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed,"

All the students started to leave one by one, Blake decided to wait until all left. Call her paranoid but she likes to prefer it as 'better safe than sorry,' She waited a bit longer until it was only her in the main hall.

"…Nagisa, I would like to speak to you," said Ozpin.

"Uh… sure thing professor," a voice answered beck.

Blake's hair stood up at the sudden voice, she quickly turned around, legs bent ready to pounce, arms on guard ready to counter and senses on overdrive as she looked for the source of the voice. What she saw in front of her was an innocent girl who has blue hair which was tied into pigtails, judging by her young complexion Blake guessed she was around the age of sixteen. She wore white long sleeved uniform with its long sleeves rolled up to her elbow and a black tie wrapped around her neck. These clothes were then covered by a blue vest that reached down to her waist. Below her waist she wore grey pants with a black belt around the waist, on the bottom Blake could see the pants rolled up to compensate for her short height followed by the black shoes that she's wearing.

The girl standing in front of her stopped and looked at her, blue eyes met yellow eyes as the two stared down each other. Finally breaking the silence the unknown girl spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Blake took a moment to register her question, when she finally realized she was being questioned she eased up and finally responded.

"Y-yes I am fine, you just surprised me that's all," she said clearly still trying to calm down.

The young girl gave shrug, "If you say so,"

The blue haired girl left Blake to her own devices and walked up to the professor, meanwhile the faunus was having trouble calming down.

" _How did I not see her? I memorized everyone's scent and I eyed those doors carefully,"_ she thought. _"Through the windows? No it's too high; she HAS to have entered through the doors. But how did I not see her?"_

Blake was still stunned by the fact that she missed a girl, what's even worse is that that girl managed to sneak up on her without even triggering her senses, she was quite sure of herself that everyone left except her so the same question plagued her mind over and over again: 'How did I not see her?'

She looked back to see her talking with the two professors. Putting her mind to rest she decided that it was another story for another time, with that mind-set she left the premises with a trouble expression. As she exited the main hall she looked up to see the setting sun, during this time she tried to remember the name of the girl.

" _Nagisa… Nagisa, I'm going to have to watch her more closely,"_ she decided.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Ozpin and Glynda turned around to look at the mysterious boy, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry," Nagisa said waving off Ozpin's concern as he wiped his nose with a finger.

"If you say so," he said before turning around and continued walking.

" _I must be coming down with a cold,"_ He thought as he continued to follow the two professors.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it fellow readers, chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed/enjoy (for those who reads the Author's Note first before starting to read) reading the story. After I posted the prologue I was so compelled to write the first chapter so… here it is! I would appreciate some criticism so that I could improve my English. On chapter 2 we start with Nagisa becoming a teacher and the new student's initiation, with a little twist on Nagisa's initiation.**

 **All descriptions of Ozpin and Glynda were copied and pasted from Wiki so I take no credit that. Anyways that all I have to say.**

 **Peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 _The compound was quiet, quiet in a sense that there were no troubles stirring from any dark corners. Hired mercenaries walked casually from their designated patrol post with a bored expression there were even some sitting on smaller boxes that used a bigger box as a makeshift table and were playing a simple game of 'Go Fish'._

"Were" _playing a simple game of 'Go Fish'_

 _Nagisa just finished choking the last victim; funnily enough the mercenary was still holding his cards despite getting choked to death. Nagisa decided to actually check his hand, a three of clubs and three four of diamonds. Nagisa gave it one more look before giving a disappointed look at the now dead mercenary._

" _Liar, you had a three of clubs," he whispered._

 _Suffice to say that mercenary's final regret was lying to another mercenary._

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the window and right into the eyes of Nagisa, he slowly opened his eyes as his pupils adjust to the brightness. He sat up from his bed then gave a stretch and a moan, finally when it was all done he gave sigh of relief. He looked around to observe his new quarters.

It wasn't much; a tall bookshelf sat on the right wall and a comfy armchair sat beside it and beside the armchair was a coffee table with a lamp on it, on the left had two doors with one leading to the bathroom and another leading to the dining area and the interconnected kitchen, the kitchen was small with a counter to place cooked food on, finally on the right most wall was the door outside the teacher's dorm.

The scroll on the coffee table gave a ping sound which Nagisa answered; it was a message from Ozpin.

" _Professor Glynda will be helping you fit in with the new staff – W1z rdry"_

Nagisa gave a short snort at the username the headmaster gave himself, he replied back with an 'okay' and placed the scroll back on the coffee table, taking off his yesterday apparel he went inside the bathroom to take a shower, he gave a sigh as the warm droplets touched his sleep induced body. He went through the same process of how to take a bath and when he was done he stepped out, mist following in tow, and gazed at the mirror, his bare chest showed although while he didn't have the massive body that Terasaka had, he made up for it with his petite body, using his smaller size to outpace most of his targets. Although it did annoy him that aside from him everyone in his class had some sort of development, the only development he had was growing a few centimeters but that was all in the past.

He walked outside with a towel wrapped around his waist and went for his wardrobe; the teachers in Beacon didn't exactly have a dress code so he had told Ozpin that he would prefer to wear the same clothes he wore yesterday. Ozpin understood this and pre-ordered the same set of clothes he wore and now he had ten spare uniform clothes. Taking one from the clothesline he dressed up.

Walking out of the room he went to the kitchen was about to make breakfast if it wasn't for the knocking on the door. He approached the door and opened it revealing Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh, it's you Professor Goodwitch good morning!" Nagisa said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Nagisa," Glynda said with an impassive tone.

"Would you like to come in? I was just about to make breakfast,"

"No thank you and you don't need to make breakfast as all the teachers are going to the cafeteria, I was going to introduced them to you during breakfast,"

"Oh, well then in that case I'll just come with you," Nagisa said while stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

The pair walked down the hallways of Beacon in silence, Nagisa took this time to observe the school, its intricate designs made it look like Kunugigakua High School was a public school; the large glass panes that were on the walls showed the massive open area they have for students to walk around, and just as the inside is beautiful the details were not missed by the outside.

"What do you think of our school?" Glynda asked.

"I have to say, the time it took for the school to be made makes it look like the schools in my world are nothing," Nagisa said still looking around.

"And how are do the schools look like in you world?" Glynda asked. While she was still skeptic about his story she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well for one it was only built with the number of students enrolling in mind, in the end most schools looks like a huge rectangle that was just plopped on the ground. Here though they thought about making it look nice to the students _and_ have enough rooms to accommodate plenty of staff and teachers."

"I see…" Glynda simply said.

Nagisa gave a look at the stoic teacher and notice that her body language was very unusual, she would angle her head so that she was looking at him but very discretely and her right arm didn't stray too far from the crop that was on her waist.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I know you're nervous around me," Glynda flinched. "But I'll tell you right now that I won't do anything wrong. I promise,"

Glynda gave a huff, "Unfortunately, you must give me time to process the information you have given me and Headmaster Ozpin as I don't full believe your story,"

Nagisa gave a nod of understanding, at least the tension between them eased up as not her right arm finally helped her left arm in holding the tablet.

"We are here," Glynda said.

Glynda pushed the door leading to the cafeteria, no one was around except for the three new figures that were seated on one table chatting.

"…and with one swipe I lopped the head off the Goliath with my weapon, Blunderbuss!" one plump man said with what Nagisa could only describe as an amazing moustache.

The pair approached the group, the plump man's story ended as they watched the new teacher.

"Dr. Oobleck, Professor Port I would like to introduce to you our new staff,"

A man with circle rimmed glasses zoomed towards Nagisa with surprising speed and took his hand to shake it, "It's a pleasure meeting the new teacher, my name is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, not professor, Doctor! I didn't earn my PhD for nothing!"

The rest of the words that he babbled went over Nagisa's head, when the coffee induced teacher finally let go the man with the moustache approached him in a calmer manner and offered his hand.

"And my name's is Professor Peter Port, I do hope you don't mind Bart's rambling, he tends to do that, why I remember back in my youth there was this…"

"I'm Nagisa Shiota, I hope to get along with you all!" he said with a bow.

Like Oobleck's rambling Port's story went over the blunette's head. Port's story telling was thankfully stopped by Ozpin, all the teachers sat down while Nagisa and Goodwitch took their food. The whole breakfast went by without a hitch with Peter Port telling outlandish stories during his time.

* * *

Goodwitch was walking Nagisa back down to his room to prepare his things for his subject because he was the first period. As they were walking they failed to notice the group of students that was around the corner. This resulted in a massive crash and something spilling on someone. Once all of the students composed themselves the deputy mistress scolded them about running in the hall to which the apologized to Nagisa profusely about spilling their drink on him.

"It's alright it was done accidentally, although this is will make things difficult for me as the juice you spilt on me is quite sticky," Nagisa said as he tried to get some of e juice off his uniform.

Apparently the act of taking something off of his uniform ignited something in Glynda, something dark and foreboding that was sure would make the bluenette hate her.

" _C-C-Cute,"_ Glynda thought as a tinge of pink slowly showed itself on her cheeks.

By now the students have left the area and Glynda, unconsciously, took her sweet time in observing the vulnerable form of Nagisa, how the fluid sunk through his clothes slightly revealing his… no… _**her**_ smooth skin, the way _**her**_ legs were sprawled on the floor made _**her**_ form even more vulne-

"Ms. Goodwitch, are you alright? You're kind of heating up, and you're breathing heavily," Nagisa asked with a worried tone

Goodwitch was disrupted, true to her, no, his words he was breathing heavily, and she gave a cough to compose herself, "Y-yes I am fine, I was just… thinking of something,"

"Oh, well if it comes back you can always talk to me about it… on another note how am I going to change my clothes; my class is almost starti-,"

"I can help you with that," Glynda said automatically.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm pretty sure I have some spare clothes that are around your size,"

"I mean I don't want to impo-"

"Oh, but I _insist_ " Glynda said rather forcefully.

"O-okay… if you say so," Nagisa said slightly creeped out.

For some reason he had this nagging reason that this all happened before. And the eyes on Glynda's face were eerily similar to someone he knows but he couldn't remember who.

* * *

Back on Earth a red head male and a blonde girl sneezed.

* * *

"Made it just in time," Weiss gave a sigh of relief as she sat down on her seat.

"It's alright Weiss we besides the teacher's not here yet," Ruby said while sitting next to her.

Weiss gave a 'hmph'. "That doesn't mean we could do this every time, punctuality is key Ruby and you're a leader you're supposed to set an example for us!"

"Oh chill down Ice Queen, Ruby's just assigned leader yesterday, give her some time,"

Weiss was about to retort when doors open to reveal a petite girl with her blue hair let down showing it's rather long length, she wore a cute pink skirt with frills on the end, on her body she wore a sky blue shirt which revealed her smooth shoulders and it was short it enough that if she stretched up high her bellybutton would show.

Despite not having a bust to brag about she managed to enrapture most of the guys' and some of the girls' attention because of her sheer cuteness.

She walked in front of the class and finally introduced herself, "Good morning class, I'm Professor Nagisa Shiota, I'll be your teacher for today's lesson, so if you wou-"

"Wait, wait… you're our teacher?" Yang asked saying the question that everyone in the class was asking.

Nagisa turned around, "That is correct, is there a problem?"

"N-no professor, it's just… you look too young, to be teaching,"

For some reason a tick mark showed up on Nagisa's head, he was already having a bad day because Glynda forced him into wearing the clothes he was wearing today, while he had to shamefully admit that he was used to wearing female attire, he had to so that he can trick men into giving him more information, it didn't mean he was coming out of the closet. He was straight dammit!

"Very well, would it be too much to ask if you could come in front?" he asked with a smile, though if one were to look closer they would see that the edge of her smile, her lips were twitching in annoyance.

"Alright," Yang stood up and walked closer to her new, rather short, teacher.

Once she was in front of the class she looked at the teacher, "So what do you wa-"

A rush of wind went past her for a second she felt something change, she couldn't put her mind into it.

"Oh…sorry about the hair,"

Like a rusted machine Yang turned around to see a single strand of hair in her professor's hand. Behind her Ruby was already sinking behind her table trying to brace for the incoming impact. Lilac eyes turned blood red and the temperature around the room began to increase, her hands balled up to fists and the amount of anger she was releasing towards her teacher was a lot.

"I'LL KILL YO-"

Her next words were interrupted when something soft touched her lips, she was so shocked by what happened she let out a gasp for air but the thing on her lips won't let her, she gained some sense and noticed that the thing on her lips was another set of lips that belonged to her professor! She tried to push her away but her professor's tongue forced itself in her mouth, she gave another muffled gasp, she looked down to her eyes, hoping to intimidate her to letting go. It didn't help. the look her professor was giving her was slowly arousing her, her lilac eyes returned while her cheeks began to burn up, then her professor began to move her tongue inside her mouth. She tried to resist and even used her superior strength but whatever she did her professor wouldn't let go.

" _T-t-this is too m-m-much!"_ Yang though, she was slowly becoming light headed.

Her tongue moved furiously in her mouth and with each breath she took the intensity rose, eventually unconsciousness took over her.

-LINE BREAK-

Nagisa broke their kiss with a strand of saliva still sticking on his tongue, Yang's form slumped backward, and Nagisa caught her with his right arm while the other was used to wipe off the saliva. Yang's eyes rolled up and a trail of drool was on her lips and was slowly trickling down her neck.

"So you could last 16 hits... very well" Nagisa said while still looking at the flustered, unconscious form of Yang.

He looked at his class to see multiple red faced individuals with their mouths wide open; she carried Yang back to her seat. The blonde girl slumped down on her seat with a groan.

"Y-Yang, are you alright?!" Ruby asked.

"She's fine, it will take a while though for her to compose herself," Nagisa said now back in the same spot, she turned to face the class and spoke, "Does anyone have any more doubts about me being you teacher?"

Not a single voice made itself known.

"Great! Now allow me to tell you what I'll be teaching; I'll be teaching all of you how to think strategically in situations where usual Rules of Engagement won't work. Now any questions?"

* * *

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS OUT!? WHAAAAATTTT?**

 **On a serious note yes I wanted another chapter, think of it as my way of saying that 'yes this fanfiction is seriously back'.**

 **Now about that last bit… Nagisa is 24 years old and is ranked number one assassin in the world, this of course means he would have to use all of the advantages he has, especially his ability to fool people he's a girl, so for those who likes a Trap Nagisa allow me to fulfill your dreams as I too am a fan!**

 **Aside from that nothing else can be said so allow me to answer to some of the comments!**

 **phoenix45: Thank you for the compliment!**

 **Guest: Glad that I could satisfy you!**

 **andykun90: Expect more chapters soon!**

 **Fictional Fanatic from Fimfic: And I'll do just that!**

 **darkvampirekisses: *ding* *ding* *ding* You are correct. Your prize is a cookie!**

 **And with that all said and done I bid you all adieu!**

 **Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" _HQ, this is Serpent, I'm at the spot,"_

" _Affirmative on that Serpent, your target should appear real soon,"_

 _Nagisa gave a long sigh; he pulled his back hair to reveal five tentacles slowly swaying. He was crouched on the roof of the compound, waiting for the perfect moment._

 _His target finally showed up; he wore a white tux and a red bow, a beard on his face and a scar on his left eye. Behind him were four guards armed with assault rifles. The target was pointing fingers, barking orders his henchmen what to do. When he was done he turned around and head for the door._

 _Unfortunately he won't make it. With a burst of speed, Nagisa closed the distance between him and his target in a matter of millisecond, he pulled out his knife and thrusted forward stabbing his heart. Doing this action would also mean that he had to stop and when he stopped he was seen by all the henchmen. He pulled out his knife and slashed it downwards removing the blood while his target slumped on the ground quickly dying of blood loss._

" _Well… does anyone want to do anything?" Nagisa asked as he flared his full bloodlust._

 _The mercenaries that were close to their dead boss felt the full force of the blunette's killing intent and ran away in fear. The one's far away flinched but chose to stay, the pointed their guns at him with their fingers inching closer to the trigger._

" _Have it your way then,"_

* * *

"Ugh… w-what happened," Yang said after coming back.

"Sis, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… what happened while I was out Ruby?"

Ruby was about to answer but then Nagisa noticed them.

"Miss Xiao Long, good to see you back," Nagisa said with a smile.

Yang took a moment to process what her teacher meant. A flash of them kissing deeply then her getting knocked unconscious, it wasn't much but did it really affect her.

"Y-you k-kissed me," Yang said, her face slowly becoming red.

"That I have and I'm honestly surprised, you managed to last until the 17th hit,"

Yang took this moment to fix herself on her seat, "17th hit? What does that mean, and don't think that you're off the hook!" she said as her anger was slowly coming back.

"It would be appreciated if you calm down first, Miss Xiao Long as I have an explanation for my actions earlier," Nagisa said with a calm tone.

The whole class gave looks and sounds of question as to what the reason is behind kissing Yang is. Nagisa gave short cough preparing her explanation. "For all intents and purposes that kiss was a test,"

"A test, you mean to tell me that kiss was, just a test!?" Yang said her anger coming full force.

"Calm down Miss Xiao Long, lest you want me to call the Deputy Mistress?"

That shut Yang up, she gave a grumble as she sat back down to her seat.

"Now back to what I was saying, that kiss was to test how you handle in situations where odds are stacked up against you, for you see in situations like those you don't have the options to call for reinforcements thus you only have two things on your arsenal. Stealth and surprise, you see, the human physique can handle certain stimuli for a certain period, and an example for this is holding your breath. When you don't breathe for a certain period of time your brain will beg you to obtain oxygen, if you prolong this, what would happen to you first?"

Weiss' shot her hand up, "What would that be Miss Schnee?"

"You would lose consciousness, due to depravity of oxygen,"

Nagisa gave a nod, "That is correct, but were not talking about oxygen. We're talking about a kiss and not just any kiss, a sudden kiss. Miss Xiao Long what was the first thing you felt when we kissed?" she asked nonchalantly.

Yang for her part wasn't expecting this question but she tried anyways, "W-well, first I felt confused then when I saw what you were doing to me I was shocked… f-finally I-I felt… a-a-aroused when w-we met e-eyes," A blush was slowly creeping up on her face.

"Thank you but before I would explain I would like to sincerely apologize for what I did," Nagisa said with an apologetic face.

"I-its fine, but you owe me!" Yang said.

Nagisa gave a chuckle, "Very well, it's the least I can do anyways. Back to the topic, what Yang felt was _shock_ and that was what I was aiming for, making her unconscious through shock. While you could to this with a stun baton or lightning dust, but allow me to ask you a question, what would be the fastest way to shock someone into unconsciousness?"

A student raised their hand to which Nagisa bid to listen to their answer, "Apply constant electric flow to the target?"

"That is correct; let me make it complicated, what if your intended target had an aura or a semblance that makes them resistant or even stronger when electric current is passed through them? How would you shock your target into unconsciousness then?"

A girl with ginger hair sneezed

No one in the classroom answered still thinking of a proper answer, "it's simple; use a method that bypasses aura and semblance,"

"That's why you kissed her!" Weiss said starting to get it.

"Indeed Miss Schnee, for you see it doesn't matter whether I kissed her, used a stun baton or even used a raw and potent lightning dust, the intent is still there, she is still knocked unconsciousness through shock, the only difference is that one of these methods bypasses both aura and semblance, for you see a kiss is not a physical attack nor does it generate dust, which makes fools your aura into thinking that it's not dangerous but in actuality it is," Nagisa said while leaning in front of Yang with a finger raised.

The classroom gave an 'oh' sound. "But that is a lesson for another time... unless you don't mind me giving you _private lessons_ then you are free to come into my quarters and we can test it out," Nagisa said seductively while placing a finger on her lips.

Faces turned red at her implications, mean while unknown to them Nagisa was actually showing a disgusted face in his mind.

 _"God I hope they don't take that seriously, its disgusting enough as it is that I'm acting like this in front of hormonal teenagers!... oh almost forgot,"_ he thought.

"Also for tomorrow would you all please bring your weapons?" she added

Questioning looks were given to their teacher to which she answered, "I'll explain it when you bring it tomorrow," she said with a smile as she walked out of the classroom with a slight sway in her hips.

* * *

The rest of the school day went without a hitch and before they knew it Team RWBY was in their room. Yang dived on her bed with her face crashing on the pillow; the blonde gave a long sigh.

"First day is always a problem!"

"Oh please, there's almost nothing that happened today," Weiss said.

"Weiss, Dr. Oobleck gave us an essay to finish on Wednesday; Professor Port gave us research homework on Grimm! To top all of that I didn't even get to show off my Crescent Rose during the sparring period!" Ruby Rose exclaimed.

Weiss was about to say something when a knock on the door made itself known to the team. Yang groaned while her face was still on the pillow, "I'm not picking that up,"

"I'll go get it," Blake offered.

When Blake opened the door she was surprised to see Ms. Nagisa. "Professor,"

"Good evening Ms. Blake, I hope you don't mind if you could call Ms. Xiao Long for a second?"

Blake shook her head, "No, its fine… do you want to come in while I go get her?"

"I shall take up on your offer," Nagisa said with a smile as she went inside their room.

Nagisa found a couch to sit on and waited while Blake went to fetch Yang. When the blonde finally came along with the entire team behind her, Nagisa gave smile to which Yang greeted with a smile as well. By now Nagisa had changed clothes, gone were the pink skirt and light blue shirt and replaced it with his old uniform, his hair no longer reached to the back of his shoulders as it was back to its original pig tail hairstyle. He reached inside his pocket which produced a small box to which he proceeded to give it to Yang, the blonde took it but with a confused look. She was about to ask why but Nagisa managed to cut her off.

"Think of it as a way for me to say I'm truly sorry about what happened in class," Nagisa said with sincerity.

Yang opened the box to reveal multiple biscuits, some of them were of a different shade of color showing that it was a different flavor; Nagisa scratched the back of his as an act of embarrassment.

"I know it's not much but I can understand if you're still crossed with me,"

Yang took a piece of the cookie and ate it, "I-it's good,"

The rest of the team took a piece, while Ruby took five, and ate it. They had varying reactions but it all came down to them saying that the biscuits were good.

"I guess I can forgive you Ms. Shiota," Yang said with a smile.

"Um… would it be alright if you don't call me, Miss?" Nagisa asked as a tick mark showed up on his forehead.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Promise me that none of you would get mad?" Nagisa asked already sinking down on his seat.

The girls gave a look of confusion as Nagisa prepared himself; with a final intake of breath he spoke, "I'm a guy… so Mr. would be more appropriate…,"

Silence

"WHAT!?"

Nagisa flinched as he looked up at the girls' surprised faces.

"Y-y-you're kidding right?" Yang asked.

"Nope, I'm sincerely being honest," Nagisa said bluntly.

"B-b-but, during class… y-y-you…" Ruby said while slowly raising her finger to point at her-him.

"I looked, walked and talked like a girl is what you're trying to say right?" Nagisa said already a depressing aura looming over him.

The four of them gave a nod. Nagisa took a deep breath in and released it.

"You, see before I worked as a teacher, I… used to be a freelancer, I would take multiple jobs like, stealing something valuable and of course sometimes getting my hands dirty, of course this would usually mean that a covert approach wouldn't work every time so I would pose as a guest in certain events to that I could accomplish my mission, what my… old mentor taught me was that I must use every advantage that I have in my arsenal… e-even my womanly appearance,"

Team RWBY had their jaws dropped still trying to process everything that has been said to them. Too shocked by this revelation that no one said a word for a full minute, the awkward silence was finally broken when one of them spoke.

"Will we be seeing more of you in a female dress?" Blake asked warily.

An aura of depression drooped over Nagisa, "Unfortunately, your whole class has already labeled me as a woman… I have no choice but to act like one…"

"Why can't you just reveal to them that you're a dude?" Yang asked.

"I can't, it's the same as fighting, you don't show your full strength to your enemy lest they might find a way to exploit it… you have to keep some secrets so that you can catch your enemy off guard,"

"Wait so does that mean a guy stole my first kiss?" Yang asked.

"I supposed, if you put it that way…" Nagisa said.

The blonde grinned and approached her professor with a slight sway in her hips, "Then I do hope you know how to take responsibility?"

Nagisa sighed, already used to situations like this he gave a smile and assurance and left their room but not before saying one final message, "Before you get any crazy ideas, the 'private lessons' I told the whole class was a joke so don't take it seriously. On another note I can only trust that you don't reveal this to anyone and Please?"

"We promise professor!" Ruby said.

* * *

 **Here you go guys! Another chapter! Man I'm pumping these out from the wood works. I don't have a lot to say so let us get on to the comments!**

 **adislt:** **I won't make it a Yaoi or Yuri don't worry. I might like Trap Nagisa but I don't swing to the similar gender. I'm a straight living boy… no offense to the LGBT community.**

 **Fictional Fanatic from Fimfic:** **Very well I understand your reasoning so I would change some things with the previous chapter! Also for you question, yes Nagisa's body had been modified to with stand Mach 40 this modification came along while they were putting the tentacles in him. (Insert Lenny Face here)**

 **Mex. :** **It depends on the decision of my fellow readers; if you like harem then unfortunately this story won't be for you. Parings are allowed though!**

 **Speaking of pairings I opened up a poll as to who would you guys want to pair up with our favorite bluenette.**

 **Finally with all that said and done I bid you all adieu!**

 **Peace~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _A sudden burst of wind place Nagisa in front of a mercenary, the poor man tried his best to redirect his aim but Nagisa's movement was much faster; he knocked the gun to the side making his back face the bluenette, he proceeded to wrap his right arm around the mercenary's neck then he locked it in place with his other arm._

 _The mercenary's peers turned and aimed their weapons at both of them then fired ignoring the pained screaming of one of their comrades. The hail of bullets ended with most of them reaching for a magazine. Unfortunately for them no one managed to even hold a new clip._

 _Nagisa moved unleashing Mach 24, to him everything seems like they froze, the panicked faces that they bore as they fruitlessly tried to reload their weapon. Nagisa casually walked as he twirled his knife and every time he came across an enemy he would slit their throat, stab their brain or heart or even redirect some of the bullets that were still flying towards his direction._

 _Bodies dropped the moment Nagisa went back to normal speed, almost everyone in the interior of the compound was either dead, bleeding out or drowning in their own blood. He gave a sigh to release pent up tension then contacted HQ._

" _HQ, this is Serpent, assassination complete,"_

* * *

Nagisa walked down the hallway all alone towards the cafeteria, last night's activities were troublesome but it didn't bother him. Before he was walking down the hallway he received a message from Glynda Goodwitch regarding of the idea he had when he discussed It with her and Headmaster Ozpin.

* * *

" _You want your students to bring weapons during you class," Glynda said while rubbing her temples._

 _Nagisa gave a nod, "Yes, before you say anything I have an explanation for this,"_

" _Please do explain Mr. Shiota," Ozpin said while leaning back on his chair._

" _The subject that I teach is "Strategic Thinking" not "Theoretical Strategy", what I'm supposed to cultivate is how our students handle situations in a different angle in the common event that the standard Rules of Engagement doesn't work, for example: "Why attack a large force head-on when there are other options like splitting them up?" or "How to deal with an enemy that has nigh impenetrable defenses?". What I am trying to say is that while some of our students will be able to apply this in real combat situations, even if it were discussed in theory, what about those who are slow in development?"_

" _And how would you be able to do this? I assume you came prepared for something like this?" Glynda asked._

" _It's simple, they will attack me," Nagisa said with a smile._

 _Silence reigned inside the tower as Glynda looked incredulous while Ozpin had an intrigued look; meanwhile Nagisa is still standing in front of them with a smile on his face._

" _So you're telling me, that you will allow students to attack you?"_

" _Well it is a combat school so, yes." Nagisa said._

" _You do know that it the current batch can get destructive right?"_

" _I have precautions for that,"_

" _And what are these precautions,"_

 _Nagisa reached out for his pocket and pulled out a bullet casing, the difference between the bullet and a standard Dust bullet is that the dust tip is removed and replaced with a small ball that fits perfectly in the hole of where the dust tip should be; Glynda took the bullet and analyzed it with a scrutinizing eye._

" _And how would this bullet help?" Glynda asked._

 _Nagisa grinned and began to explain._

* * *

When Professor Nagisa told the entire class to bring their weapons for their next class with her they were confused. What confused them more is the table that sat just before the doors that lead to Ms. Nagisa's classroom; it had an array of ammo boxes with various bullet calibers with a sign on the side of the table saying "Take as much as you want – Professor Shiota"

Of course the class took the ammo that their weapon used, except of the ones that doesn't use range weapons like Jaune and Weiss; they entered the classroom to see their teacher sitting on the teacher's desk while using a scroll. The students filed and took their respected seats. Once the class was finally seated their teacher jumped off, because of her rather short height, the table and spoke.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all have energy because today and so forth we will be having very interesting classes," she said with a smile

A hand rose up to which Nagisa bid to continue, "What's with all of the bullets outside the class Professor?"

"Ah, those, allow me to explain, does anyone know what subject I teach?"

A hand rose, "Strategic Thinking,"

"That is correct, what I teach helps you to think outside the box, to look at problems at a different angle, to look at the other available actions given to you. I won't be teaching you _just_ theories… I'm pretty sure you all have enough of that," Nagisa smirked.

Chuckles echoed the classroom, "What I'll be teaching you is practical; while I will still teach you theories, we can mix it up with practical as well. My class is unlike any other because what I want you guys to do is to attack me throughout the whole period,"

Just like in the tower, silence reigned in the classroom until an heiress broke it, "W-what do you mean attack?"

"It's just as I said Ms. Schnee, I would like you all to attack me during the whole period, use tactics like surprise attacks, dirty tricks. Anything that you think will cause harm to be, do it,"

The looks on everyone's face told the same question; "Why?"

Nagisa inhaled and began to explain, "There are some lessons that cannot be learned through theory. Trust me I know, some are learned through actions, when you were a child parents forbid you from doing almost anything; they keep telling you it's bad or it will harm you but of course we are humans, we tend to curious so we disobey them despite knowing that it might harm us, that is what I'm teaching. It helps everyone here to apply strategies that you all theoretically think is sound but have you ever thought about how it would handle in an actual testing? Thus this is why I want you all to attack me, if I successfully deflect all of your attacks then think of a new strategy, look at another angle etcetera, etcetera,"

"Now that all confusion is over allow me to explain the bullets that you hold,"

The students pulled out a bullet and began to analyze it, "That bullet is paintball, its super cheap because almost no one buys it, we use it to prevent wasting dust rounds, the almost have the same effects of a real bullet and we have an enormous supply of them so don't be afraid to waste as much as you want. These are the bullets you'll be using to shoot at me if you successfully hit me then my clothes will show it. That is if you manage to even hit me,"

"So you're confident that you can dodge a bullet?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I can guarantee you Ms. Xiao Long that no matter how close you are to me, I will dodge a shot," Nagisa said with assurance.

"What's in it for us then?" Yang asked.

Nagisa smirked as he saw the agreement that's happening in class, "If you one of you manage to hit me once then I won't give any homework for the day… following that the team member who successfully hits me can get a free period for my next class,"

Eyebrows rose at the stakes that their professor gave, determined looks finally showed in their faces. They thought this was going to be easy.

"What's in it for you?" Yang asked.

"If none of you-," their professor never finished his words when Yang suddenly fired her Ember Celica at him. Nagisa moved his whole body aside to avoid the pellets of paintball that now splattered on the board just behind him.

Nagisa looked at the board then to Yang who had her jaws dropped and along with the rest of the class at the almost impossible dodge that their professor just made.

"As I was saying, if you all fail to even place paint drop on me then you will be cleaning up the mess you all made here today and if you damage any property in this classroom you will pay for it. In the end you all benefit from this,"

Nods of agreements showed in the classroom while some were brandishing their weapons already, he could already see Ruby getting her scythe ready.

"Now that that's all said and done let's proceed with the lesson!" Nagisa said as he pulled out a wet cloth from the teacher's table and wiped the board clean of pain. While he was doing so he instinctively used his right hand to block a mace that was coming for his head.

"Nice try Mr. Cardin," Nagisa said then he proceeded to jump to avoid the low sweep that was made by Dove Skylark.

Nagisa pushed the mace away staggering the brute while he kicked Dove back towards the tables.

"Now can anyone tell me how effective a .50 caliber bullet is?" Nagisa asked the class as Team CRDL attacked their teacher.

* * *

The whole classroom gave looks of shock at the tired forms for Team CRDL, Professor Nagisa managed to avoid every single attack and gunshot produced by their weapons, what made it extraordinary was the fact that their professor was lecturing them as if he wasn't getting attacked.

"Are you done Mr. Cardinal?"

The brute gave one last huff before giving a tired war cry only to be kicked back by Nagisa finally knocking him unconscious. The rest of the team backed off and their professor continued her lecture as if nothing had happened.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other and gave a nod. They both stood up with Ruby showing her scythe and Yang extending her gauntlets. Yang fired shots at their professor while Ruby charged using her speed semblance, they hoped to catch him off guard but it looks like he saw through their strategy rather easily. He charged at Ruby with alarming speed. When he was in range Ruby went for a swing only for it to be blocked by his knife. Sparks flew off a metal grinded against metal.

"Impressive thinking Ms. Rose, although you're going to need a better strategy than this," Nagisa said.

Ruby smirked, "I know,"

They initial strategy was to let both Ruby and Yang distract him while Weiss and Blake sneaked up behind him, it was all working so well all they need was for Blake to strike him down and they get a free period.

Except that didn't happen, somehow Nagisa managed to grab Blake's wrist just in time to avoid the blade of her weapon from touching him. But their attack was not done, now that Nagisa had both of his hands occupied Weiss appeared and summoned a glyph, with a burst of speed she charged Nagisa with her rapier directed at his chest.

Nagisa smirked at the well thought out strategy, unfortunately for them though he saw it coming a mile away. With an amazing display of agility, Nagisa jumped avoiding Weiss' rapier with a significant gap, this causes both Ruby and Blake to stumble forward crashing with together with Weiss being sandwich between.

"Got you now teach!" Yang yelled.

While in midair Nagisa saw Yang already approaching him with her fist extended, Nagisa smirked, Nagisa despite, in midair, showed his amazing skill in agility and grabbed Yang's fist and used it as a platform to jump on, the shocked look on her eyes showed that her plan was foiled as she crashed on the stacked form of Team RWBY.

Nagisa landed in front of Team RWBY while dusting off his clothes.

"Smart strategy Ms. Rose but unfortunately for you I saw it coming a mile away,"

The bell rang signaling the end of the class, "Well, would you look at that, now for homework I expect you all to write a three page essay about why General Langune failed to capture Fort Castle on Wednesday. Also make sure this classroom is clean, see you tomorrow"

Nagisa walked out of the classroom while Team RWBY groaned.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How's everything! I got nothing to say so let's get to the comments!**

 **adislt: I'm pretty sure Ozpin told Nagisa what he would be teaching during his interview but if you didn't notice it then I hope this chapter makes it clear what he's teaching the class.**

 **Fictional Fanatic from Fimfic: I appreciate your opinion but unfortunately I would be keeping the whole "The class except Team RWBY assume Nagisa's a girl" all for comedic purposes. Don't worry pairing will still be him and a girl… unless… never mind. Still thanks for your opinion!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the thought!**

 **And with all that said and done I bid you all adieu!**

 **Peace~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Nagisa stood by the cliff waiting for extraction, just within his peripheral reach the silhouette of a helicopter was visible. A few minutes of waiting rewarded him with his transport landing on a clearing of the Amazon forest. Nagisa climbed the aircraft and the pilot left._

" _How was the mission, Serpent?" The pilot asked._

" _It was fine, glad I could clear it faster than I anticipated,"_

" _Good to know,"_

 _As the entire flight was quiet save for the repetition of the helicopter's blades, Nagisa took this time to rest his eyes and hope to get some shut eye before planning a new lesson plan for his class._

" _We're getting locked on!"_

 _The sudden shout of the pilot though his headphones removed any fatigue as Nagisa peered outside the helicopter to see countless smoke trails all heading towards them at an alarming speed. Even with Mach 40 he was sure that at least one or two would hit them which yielded the same result; they would crash._

" _On my go, deploy your flares alright? I'll try to redirect most of them!" Nagisa shouted through the sound of wind rushing past them._

" _A-alright," The pilot nervously said._

 _Nagisa pulled the back of his hair up revealing eight tentacles that were swaying viciously, not wanting the helicopter to experience the turbulence of a sonic boom he jumped off; when he was of decent distance he moved breaking the sound barrier instantly._

"I hope this works" _he thought._

* * *

Nagisa looked down at the arena to see both Cardin and Jaune fight, in the last two weeks his whole class has been attacking him non-stop, they even made a secret pact that they would all team up all in the hopes that with their numbers would overwhelm him. Unfortunately for them it didn't work, after all Class 3-E, The Assassination Classroom, who had 30 students, couldn't even overwhelm their octopus of a teacher who can go at a speed of Mach 20.

Out of all the teams in his class the team that he was more wary was, surprisingly, Team JNPR, more specifically, Jaune Arc. That young man knows his strategy; he almost managed to scratch him all because of his he underestimated the blonde, if Karasuma even heard a bit of this he won't have the end of it. While not an expert in combat when placed in front of a table and let him plan, Nagisa was confident with proper teaching, Jaune would become a great strategist.

The fight had just ended with Cardin's Aura dropping to the red leaving the blonde in the yellow; just an inch to the red. Clearly his teaching about "looking at the problem at another angle" was working. Which was why he was quite proud that the blonde knight managed to beat an enemy was above his level.

"The winner is Jaune Arc, Mr. Winchester while you managed to drop Mr. Arc's Aura to yellow you need to understand that not everything is solved through brute strength. Mr. Arc while I could see development from last class, it would benefit you if you learned to block, sometimes there can be situations where you can't dodge everything," Glynda said.

Both combatants acknowledged the woman's advice and left the arena with Cardin wrapping his shoulder around the blonde, initially Nagisa disliked the brute but that slowly changed when he started teaching, it seems he was humble enough that he knew that even with his team they alone cannot tackle him, so he opened up to his peers and started listening to their strategies and even offered to contribute. Eventually Cardin's team started to hang out with teams JNPR and RWBY, not for the sake of planning a new plan to take out their teacher, just to hang out for fun.

The thought of this warmed his heart the bluenette's heart as he watched Cardin and Jaune to separate and go back to their own teams with Cardin getting supportive pats from Pyrrha and Yang while the rest of Jaune's team along with Ruby and Weiss congratulating him with the latter saying a simple "good job".

"Remember class the Forever Fall trip will be coming up so please prepare the necessary things, class dismissed,"

The students left the arena which left the two professors alone.

"Again thank you for helping me out in today's class Ms. Shiota," Glynda said.

"Didn't we fix this issue already Glynda? You can call me by my first name and would you please stop calling me "Ms."? I'm a guy!" Nagisa said.

Glynda gave short cough as to compose herself, "Sorry, Ms. Shio- I mean Mr. Nagisa, if it's fine with you, are you able to help me monitor the students during the Forever Fall trip? We've been getting reports that Grimm activity there has been rather active lately,"

"Sure thing, I don't have any class… besides a change of scenery is also good," Nagisa said.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked.

"What I mean is that while they collect red sap, I hope you don't mind them attacking me during the whole trip right?"

Glynda took a brief moment of silence to think about the proposal Nagisa gave, while the noise made from their student's weapons will surely attract Grimm she had to admit that Nagisa's method of teaching was actually effective if the fast improvement of Jaune Arc has anything to say to it, aside from that Cardin's bullying had also decreased significantly because of his accepting peers. With a sigh Glynda gave nod to which Nagisa acknowledge with a smile.

"Now shall we go to the cafeteria, quite frankly I haven't eaten breakfast yet," Glynda said.

Nagisa gave a short chuckle, "sure thing,"

* * *

"Aww c'mon, you can't just throw a curveball at me like that!" Yang yelled at her phone as she entered the room with Ruby, listening to music, in tow.

"Which level are you?" Ruby asked while she took off her earphones.

While the sisters talk Weiss was sitting on a chair and using the desk to study and Blake is lying down on her bed reading a story.

"Alright team, I just got word from Professor Shiota that she- I mean he's joining us in the trip to Forever Falls," Ruby said while placing both of her arms one her hips.

"That's good to know," Weiss said as she continued to study.

"You're still mixing up his gender?" Blake asked not even bothering to look up

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh then she slumped her arms, "It's very hard not to, especially when he goes around wearing a skirt!"

"Well, she's not wrong Blake," Yang said as she sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I mean do you remember what happened last week?" Ruby asked.

* * *

" _Alright can anyone tell me the major flaws about this strategy?" Nagisa said as the class examined the tired forms of Team JNPR._

" _They were too spaced out?" a student told._

 _Nagisa gave a nod, "That is correct but aside from that their method of attacking would simply not do,"_

 _Nagisa was about to point out the flaws when Jaune suddenly stood up and went for an upward strike, of course Nagisa dodge it._

 _Unfortunately the same could not be said for her skirt as the sword managed to catch it._

" _What's the matter class?" Nagisa asked as she looked at her class, guys and some of the girls snapped their heads to the side to avoid her gaze while wearing massive blushes on their faces._

" _G-gr-green stripes," Jaune said, while his face slowly looked like Pyrrha's hair color._

 _Confused Nagisa looked down; her face slowly turned red, "D-d-don't look!"_

 _The reason for the sudden change in character was simple; when the sword caught Nagisa's skirt , it was sharp enough that it managed to slice the cloth revealing the left-front side of the cloth revealing the white with green stripes panties that he was wearing._

 _Nagisa jumped and pivoted herself so that her left leg landed squarely on Jaune's face. The blonde knight comically flew backwards hitting Nora who was still getting up which ended up with both of them face planting on the wall. Meanwhile Nagisa slumped down with her legs very close to each other and her hands were used to cover the sliced part of her skirt._

 _But if that wasn't enough, she had to say a word that cemented to everyone's minds that she was a girl, "P-p-pervert,"_

 _With that cute angry face and the large blush on her face, plenty of girls suddenly felt an urge to protect their teacher while some looked the other way while holding their nose to prevent a sudden blood loss through the nose._

"T-too, cute!" _was what the whole class was thinking._

* * *

"Well, now that you think about it," Blake said.

"Never mind that, Professor also told me that during our trip there we can still attack him, besides Cardin told me he had a strategy in mind!" Ruby said.

"Ooh, I'm interested, what are we doing," Yang asked with interest.

* * *

Forever Fall forest

A large span of nothing but trees that looked like they're stuck in the autumn season, while beautiful in its own way skilled hunters are known to disappear in the forest never to be heard from again. Fortunately incidents like those only happen when one is too deep in the forest.

"Yes, the Forever Fall forest is beautiful but need I remind you that this place is also dangerous," Glynda said as she turned around to see the whole class.

Nora's body flew past the deputy disappearing in the brushes. Meanwhile teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL were continuously attacking the blue haired teacher and of course the perpetual cycle of him dodging every single attack and sometimes retaliating with a kick here and there. He had just finished ducking from Cardinal's side swing when he spoke.

"Class, Professor Goodwitch is trying to tell you something so I'd advise you all to listen," Nagisa said leaning back to avoid a slice from Blake's Gambol Shroud.

After that attack Nora came out of the brushes with a manic grin. She was about to smash her hammer on their teacher when all of a sudden her hammer just stopped inches from Nagisa's face. Confusion replaced her grin as she looked at who stopped her fun she also noticed how everyone is frozen in their place; Ren was just behind the blue haired teacher pointing Storm Flower at the teacher but not pulling the trigger, Yang's fist and Ruby's scythe was just inches from the teacher's face and neck respectively, in general everyone that was attacking Nagisa was frozen. A scary aura emanated behind her, she looked behind to see the glowering form of the deputy mistress.

"I told all of you to listen," Nagisa said as he casually walked towards Glynda while pivoting his body here and there to avoid everyone's weapons.

Once he was beside Glynda she released her hold on all twelve students, she gave a subtle sigh that wasn't missed by Nagisa but went over the heads of all the present students. Nagisa glanced at Glynda who in turn to look at him, Nagisa gave an apologetic look to which Glynda gave a brief nod. She readjusted her glasses and began to speak again.

"I hope you all brought jars to collect red sap from the trees, be careful when extracting these saps as Grimm are attracted to it, we will meet here at 5 o' clock," said the deputy mistress bluntly while turning around and proceeded to walk.

The quick pep talk the deputy told them left an atmosphere of awkwardness which was further enforced when Nagisa decided to add her two cents, "have fun!," he said with a smile as she followed the deputy mistress

* * *

 **BADABING BADABOOM CHAPTER 6 IS DONE!**

 **I'll be honest it was kind of difficult for me to plan this chapter, I mean I broke from canon the moment I made Jaune and Cardin actually became honest-to-goodness buddies but in the end I think this chapter ended on a good note.**

 **Now on to the comments:**

 **adislt:** **I made some changes so that it won't look detached anymore, thanks for clarifying that, I'm usually really slow at messages like your previous ones, sorry.**

 **Fictional Fanatic from Fimfic:** **It's similar and different to what Doctor Oobleck teaches; it's similar because sometimes Nagisa will take reference from historical figures, especially generals and other historically famous hunters at their own respective time line. It's because unlike History, Nagisa will focus more on their strategy and tell the class to analyze the pros and cons of their strategy. I hope this satisfies your question. Also thanks for pointing out my mistake.**

 **On a final note; I'm pretty sure some of you want to talk about Nagisa wearing panties. I reason for that is… um… he has to commit to the character I guess? I guess if had to take a more believable reason is because being the number one assassin on Earth of course Nagisa when seducing targets would have to convince them that he is a girl. Aside from that the real reason I added that flashback was because for comedic purposes.**

 **Also I'll make it simpler by saying this; I will refer to Nagisa as "her" only when he's teaching and talking to his students and refer to him as "him" when he's with other staff members like Glynda and Ozpin.**

 **That's all I'm going to say today, I hope you all liked this chapter, despite it being just filler. And with that I bid you all adieu!**

 **Peace~**


End file.
